Baby steps
by Milady29
Summary: Leo had his surgery and has a long recovery ahead of him, just like April. But with baby steps at the time, they both hope to get better. Together.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for all your good replies on the one shot. This is just the first chapter of a long story! But I hope you like it and please leave a review with what you think.**

''Did you hear anything on Leo yet?'' April asked, looking as Beth was cleaning all the Christmas decoration away.

''His room is empty. But I think he might be in recovery, right?'' She asked and April nodded; ''Maybe.''

She had expected that she would know when he was done with the surgery, but the nurses she had asked could not tell her anything and she was so worried. Yesterday afternoon he had gone into the surgery and she had not heard anything, she had tried to see her parents but as she had had the Christmas party with her family, she had not been able to really search for him. But she needed to know how he was doing, it was a strange feeling…but deep down inside, she really did love him and she needed to know that he was okay.

''Just here to give you more fluids that are going to make you feel better.'' One of the nurses said as she walked in and attached the bag to the pole.

''You are looking like you are going to cry any minute. What is wrong?'' Beth asked then.

''I…I am just concerned that Leo is not okay…the surgery was yesterday, I should have heard something by now.''

''Did you ask the nurse?''

''No, no. I don't want them to know I care about them.'' April said, realizing not even her friend really knew the kiss they had shared in the playroom after the evening of being kids. Beth frowned.

''You like him…more than Dominic?''

''I don't know, he understands me better than Dominic, honestly better than anyone, because he is going through the same. I think I really do love him.'' She said then and Beth nodded.

''I will see if I can find something on that boy of yours.'' She said as she walked out and April saw her leaving. Yesterday with the Christmas party, she had completely forgotten about his surgery, distracted by her family, giving candy canes to the kids with Brenna. But now it was a normal day again on the cancer ward and she had to think about, she had to know she would see Leo again.

Beth came walking in with the nurse again and the nurse was pushing a wheelchair.

''You are going to see Leo.'' She said with a smile and April opened her mouth first, surprised, happy. If she was going to see him, he was alive! He had made it through the surgery and she was crossing her fingers, hoping for the best. The nurse helped her in the wheelchair again and slowly took her away from the ward.

''He is in the ICU, but they removed the tumor. He is going to be okay.'' The nurse said then and April sighed relieved as they moved to the ICU, which was very close to the ward. Passing by the curtain, she suddenly saw him in the bed, tubes and wires going into the bandage around his head, but he was awake as the nurse moved closer.

''Leo.'' She said with a smile as she looked at him, laying in the bed. The nurse moved the wheelchair to the bed and she took his hand on the sheets. He was smiling back at her and it made her feel so much better. She knew that everything would be okay, for the both of them. They would get through this, both of them.

''I can't feel anything…from the neck down. They tell me it is just the swelling and because of the surgery and that I feel regain movement and feeling slowly…'' he said, talking slowly.

''Oh…Leo.'' She just said, shocked by what she just heard. He just looked at her.

''I will walk again and I will recover and we can finally live together. Because you are going to be okay too. You are.'' He said.

''I am right here for you, Leo. During your recovery, everything. I am right here for you.'' She said, caressing his hand although he could not feel it.

''And I am right here for you too. It is not like I can get up and walk away.'' He said with a weak smile and April smiled as well.

''You look great, April. You really do. I had not imagined such a pretty lady by my bedside in the ICU.''

''I miss the blonde.'' She said then, as he had been caressing it when they were in the playroom. He had love dit, then he had shaved it off the next morning. But now she regretted it.

''But I love you anyway. Blonde, bald, if you will just be my April.'' He said then with a cheesy smile.

''You sound like you got some extra love during the surgery.'' She said.

''I may not feel that a beautiful girl is holding my hand, but I can see she is…and I am just happy I am alive and I get to spend more time with you.'' He said and she smiled as he was smiling and she moved the wheelchair a little closer to the bed, moving the mouthpiece up and kissing him, quickly, before a nurse came to get her again, because he needed to rest. She waved at him one more time as the nurse took her away and he gave her a big smile from the bed.

They both were far from being better, but with baby steps, they would both get better.

* * *

><p>NOTE: So here it is, my multichapter story! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I really hope that you liked it! Please do leave a review with what you thought so I know people are interested in the story! It will keep me motivated to write and continue with this story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your good replies on the previous. I hope it is going to be a long story! But I hope you like it and please leave a review with what you think.**

April woke up, reaching out for the bucket just in time as she threw up and looked in the bed beside her that was empty. Brenna had probably already left for school. With a deep sigh she laid back and looked as the nurse walked in.

''Are you okay? I heard you throwing up.'' She asked concerned.

''Yeah, starving for breakfast.'' April said then, the last bit sarcastic and the nurse smirked.

''Coming up in a few minutes.'' She said then and April nodded, looked as she walked out and saw Bruce Hendrie and his wife walked over the ward and she looked as the nurse returned.

''Is Leo Hendrie back on the ward?''

''Yes, he is.'' The nurse said, putting breakfast on the table by her bed.

''How is he doing?'' She asked.

''He is talking the ears off our heads again and joking, so I bet he is okay. He is smiling, so much, I think he is really happy that he did the surgery after all. There is a big chance that he is cancer free now.'' She said and April nodded, looked as she walked out. She took the scarf with the flowers and put it over her head. She just had to see Leo.

April climbed out of bed and grabbed the IV pole and walked to the hallway, slowly to Leo's room. By the door she hesitated for a moment but knocked on the door then and walked inside. Leo was looking at the TV, his eyes turning to her now.

''Oh Hey, love the flower scarf.'' He smiled as she walked to the bed, slumping down on the chair close by, panting and sighing deep.

''Forget about the blonde with the flower sca-….are you okay?'' He asked then concerned as she seemed so tired from the small walk.

''Can't they move your bed closer to mine.'' She said then and he raised one eyebrow.

''That is going to be hard…I mean, I have been looking at the voice for fifteen minutes now because I can't change the channel.'' He said and April laughed, took the remote.

''What channel?''

''Don't care now you are here.'' He said.

''Are you feeling anything yet?''

''Not yet.'' He said and she nodded. She bow forward to kiss him, carefully because there was a tube going into his nose.

''I do feel that.'' He said then with a smile and she nodded, kissing him again. Backing off, they just smiled at each other for a bit, as if they were two in love teenagers.

Suddenly the nurse was standing beside her.

''April, your breakfast is still in your room.'' She said.

''Can she eat it here? Then I can at least see some breakfast and she might even feed me if I am lucky.'' Leo said and the nurse shrugged, walked away and returned to them with her breakfast.

''I am just doing this because it is great to see you two smiling. You are the only younger adults here, so I guess it is good you have each other.'' She said and April took the breakfast, grateful she could stay with Leo.

''I can't keep you two apart right now…I think….you seem like two in love teenagers. No romance here.'' She goofed, not meaning it really and April just shook her head a with a smile. She came back to bring breakfast and April felt guilty about eating a little bit while he was just looking at her, getting fed through the tube in his nose. She wanted to give him some of it but realized she couldn't give him anything. It was too big of chance that he could not swallow it down.

''Airplane….prrt.'' Leo joked as she brought the spoon to her mouth and she laughed, almost dropping the spoon with yoghurt again and he laughed, loud.

''I would like to slap you, but I think that would be useless.'' She said as the put the breakfast away before she would feel sick again.

''Jee, that is so insensitive.'' He said with a funny expression and she laughed.

''Like your body.'' She said.

''Ouch, shots fired.'' He said, laughing and she took the hand on the blanket again, moved the chair closer to him on the bed and laid her head on the bed beside his arm and took the hand that was on the blanket, motionless, but happy that she could be so close to him.

''I love you.'' He whispered then, just able to turn his head a little and he could kiss her on her on the scarf.

''I love you too.'' She whispered back. They just enjoyed laying together like this. No matter what was coming their way, they were still in this together.

''I can't wait until I lay my arm around you.'' He said then.

''I can't wait either, but it will come, you will be okay. '' She said.

''Where do you want to go when we are better? Let's think about the future.''

''You can finally think about the future again.'' She said. ''But I'd say…Europe.'' She said and looked at him.

He smiled. ''I will tell my dad to buy the tickets.''

''Oh you get better first…I am not better either.''

''I know, but someday we will get there…even with baby steps.'' He promised.

NOTE: SO here is chapter two! Leo got back on the ward and nothing could keep April from going there and although they are still trying to keep it secret from the nurses. But their love is big and only getting bigger with each smile and kiss.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really hope that you liked it! Please do leave a review with what you thought so I know people are interested in the story! It will keep me motivated to write and continue with this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your good replies on the second chapter. I hope it is going to be a long story! But I hope you like it and please leave a review with what you think. I really loved the episode and I am glad Leo woke up but things still aren't looking good for Lapril in the promo. **

**Two days later**

''Hey.'' April said weak as she walked into Leo's room, sitting down in the chair beside his bed, tired, worn out.

''What is wrong? You didn't come by yesterday. I missed you.'' He said, trying to be sarcastic because he still didn't want to show his true care for her but he couldn't hide it.

''Had a bad day yesterday.'' She said. She still had one today, but didn't want to stay away from him again.

''Give me a second.'' He said then, grabbing the remote on the blanket slowly, his thumb moving to the off button and he got the tv off again.

''You are moving your hand.'' She smiled.

''it is not much, but it is something.'' He said. ''Maybe you can move the chair a little closer.'' He said then as she was so far away from him.

''I can't.'' She said, closing her eyes for a second, so tired. She hadn't been this tired before.

''Come here.'' He said then and slowly she climbed up from the chair, grabbing the IV pole for support and walking to the bed, slowly.

''Jee you look terrible.'' Leo said then and she let out a little smile.

''Come, lay here, beside me.'' He said and she climbed over the railing of the bed, almost falling on top of him and she thought that it was stupid, but she actually felt pretty well, laying here with her head on Leo's chest.

''If you lay my hand on your head I could tickle you.'' He whispered and she smirked, but took his wrist then and laid it by her head.

''We shouldn't be doing this.'' He whispered then.

''What are they going to do? Get mad at you for snuggling with me without wearing a mouth piece?'' He whispered and he moved his hand a little, caressing her over her head as good as he could.

She just laid there, closing her eyes, tired. Feeling so safe and happy by laying by him and she finally felt a little better.

''Just sleep if it will make you feel better.'' He whispered then and slowly she fell asleep, falling asleep after the horrible night full of puking.

It seemed like hours later when she woke up again. She smelled Leo's smell again and opened her eyes again then, slowly.

''You snore.'' Leo said then.

''I don't.'' She said.

''Yes you do.'' The nurse said that was standing behind the bed, her arms crossed. April looked up and Leo even smirked because she looked like a bunny that about to be hit by a car and looking in the headlights.

''I will bring you back to your own room.'' The nurse said then and April looked at Leo.

''Can't she stay here a little longer?'' He asked then.

''I finally slept.'' She said then, not even knowing how they were going to explain this to the nurse, although there was not much to explain.

''This is not really something I can approve.'' The nurse said then.

''But I do know something.'' She said then and she helped April sit up and off the bed and back to her own room. April laid down in bed, feeling bad that the nurses had found out about her and Leo but maybe it was better, maybe they didn't need to hide it now anymore.

''What are you doing?'' April asked as she nurse pulled her bad away.

''I am bringing you back to Leo, I mean, you both can use some support in these times and if you find support in each other, that is only good.'' The nurse said then.

''Are we the first cancercouple?'' April asked then, smirking a little.

''Yes, you are the first oncology ward couple.'' The nurse smirked.

''Can't blame you, he is kind of cute.'' The nurse said then. ''Okay, very cute.'' She admitted then as she pushed the bed into Leo's room and put her bed beside his.

''If you need anything, April, just push the cal button.'' The nurse said and April nodded, laid her hand over the rail of his bed then, as those were still up and he took her hand, slowly and weak but she was so happy that he could move his hand again. Although it was not much, it was the beginning of his recovery.

''The nurse just cathetered me again, so if you want to crawl on top of me-''

''You are unbelievable.'' She said with a weak smile, feeling really tired again and his thumb was slowly caressing her hand.

''You can sleep, I will spook the sickness and nightmares away.'' Leo said then, concerned as she seemed so pale and tired.

''How are you going to spook my cancer away?''

''Like this.'' He said and he frowned really bad. ''See, very scary.''

She laughed and closed her eyes then.

''You are not scary, you are cute.'' She whispered then, slowly falling asleep, her hand in his.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Chapter three! April had been really sick but still couldn't stay away from Leo and as she was so tired, she laid down by him and fell asleep on the bed with him. A nurse found out about them but helped them so they can support each other and her hand being held by Leo, she finally fell asleep again.<p>

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really hope that you liked it! Please do leave a review with what you thought so I know people are interested in the story! It will keep me motivated to write and continue with this story!


End file.
